Change
by G27-Penny
Summary: What did she do to me? Where did this happen? When did these feelings start? Why, why now? How is this happening to me of all people? We are in for a small ride. Whose thoughts are these?


_**This is my new and second fanfic. I do hope it entertains you! A little detour of the show that I was watching. What if?**_

 _ **I couldn't sleep so I whip this up. I do hope you enjoy readers!**_

* * *

I am the one who told Kotoko to listen to English music to understand how to pronounce the words. I told her to pick slow songs to understand the words better. I also told her to play the songs on a loop. So that the more she listens to them and the more she understands the words.

Over time she has become a whole different person then what she was like. She isn't the happy-go-lucky person I met before. Something has changed. I don't know what it is that caused this change. Was it her or me? Who caused this change in her?

I don't know... It is like she is depressed, but I don't know what from. So I did some snooping around in her room. This isn't like me whatsoever. Great I have turned into like my own mother. I found her MP3 player and I take it.

I go back to my room and open the mp3 player on my computer.

The songs. This isn't right. Why did she pick these songs? It turns out the slow music she usually picks is about sad, break-ups, suicidal and depressing songs. Maybe she likes the titles? The titles are very catchy but very deceptive. The meaning behind of the titles is not the kind I wanted Kotoko to listen to.

NO! NO! NO! What have I done?No, this, this, this is all because of me. It was me. I was the one who changed her into the way she is now. What should I do?I. I. I need to change her back! How? How am I going to get the Kotoko I fell in love with?

I stopped myself. I fell in love Kotoko. What did she do to me? Where did this happen? When did these feelings start? Why, why now? How is this happening to me of all people? Okay, I need to calm down.

I keep an eye on Kotoko. I have noticed that Kotoko keeps herself locked up when she becomes depressed. It happens more often now then it did in the past. I don't understand why she did in the past. I will keep that in thought.

She barely comes out of her room (what used to be my younger brother's room). I need to talk to her to see what her reaction is, but before I do. I add some slow romance songs to her mp3 player. I hear the bathroom door open and close. Perfect. I step out of my room. "Kotoko, it seems like you left this laying around and I found it. I saw that it was labeled and decided to give this back to you." I look up and see her. I had the urge to kiss her, but I manage to control the urge.

"Wierd, I thought I put my MP3 player in my room. I guess I left it on the counter and forgot... You didn't go through it, did you?" Wow, I need to be very careful around her now. "Nah, why would I? It probably has girly lovely-dovey songs in it. I don't like that kind of music at all." I played it off cool. Hopefully, she won't suspect anything.

She goes back into the room. I go into the kitchen and grab a glass. I go back upstairs and put the glass up against her door. She is singing to the songs. Well, I guess my idea was a good one, I just need to encourage her to listen to proper songs that don't make her feel like the way she is now. I will slowly change them without her knowing. I have research to do now. Wait.

"I haven't heard this song before..." She listens to the song... "Haaaaaahaaaaahaaa, yeah right. Like that will ever happen to me. NOT! The one I love, he will never reciprocate the feelings that I have for him. Oh, I wish though, to the point that I even wished upon a shooting star for it. Guess what, that has made me just way worse than before. He never even read the love letter that I took hours to write perfectly. I need to stop this thinking. He will never love me. I would rather die in a hole, buried alive that is thousands deep from the surface of the earth. " I am saddened to see her react this way. I need to change her back.

To change her, I need to change first. My brother walks in on me with the glass on her door. "What are you doing brother?" I keep the glass beside me. I respond with one word. "Research." I went to our room and start searching how to change oneself in small ways.

* * *

 ** _Still new at this! Please leave a review of anything! I am working on a little somethin. I am trying my hand at a Gravitation fanfic. I am getting some help from an old dear friend of mine. She has like sixteen chapters of a Gravitation fanfic._**

 ** _I am out!_**


End file.
